La véritable histoire de James Potter
by Svetlana Black
Summary: James Potter perd toute sa famille dans un terrible accident. Placé chez son parrain, il fait le voeu de tout oublier de cette tragédie. Il est alors transporté à une époque qu'il ne connait pas et commence une nouvelle vie. Two-shot. Trace de slash RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

_Voici un petit two-shot sur... James. Je sais que venant de moi, c'est très étrange étant donné que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce personnage. Mais j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire et elle ne m'a plus lâchée jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive... En fait, c'est une sorte de James Potter/James Sirius Potter ( enfin, vous verrez ce que je veux dire...)._

_Bon, vu qu'il faut que je le dise : Tout appartient à JKR, mais pas cette histoire... Mais je n'aurais rien contre quelques personnages ( est-ce nécessaire que je précise lesquels ? 'Mus et Sirius, of course...), par contre je lui laisse volontiers Harry, Dumbledore et James..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_-C'est dommage que les vacances soient déjà terminées, dit Ginny._

_La petite famille était dans la voiture que le père, Harry Potter, avait louée._

_-Mais on va reprendre l'avion, répondit l'aîné des enfants, James. J'adore les moyens de transports moldus._

_-Oui, c'est rigolo, ajouta Lily, la petite dernière._

_-Je voudrais bien qu'on passe des vacances comme ça tous les ans_

_-T'as raison Al'. C'était super. On s'est bien amusé._

_-On arrive à l'aéroport, les enfants. Vous avez intérêt à être sage cette fois, sinon vous serez punis jusqu'à votre majorité._

_-Oui, papa, répondirent les trois petits Potter en cœur._

_Une heure plus tard, toute la petite famille montait dans l'avion qui les ramènerait en Angleterre._

_Et une autre heure plus tard, l'avion était secoué d'une façon inexpliquée. Certains passagers hurlaient, d'autres étaient trop paniqués pour pouvoir bouger. Une hôtesse de l'air s'évanouit lorsque le commandant de bord annonça qu'ils perdaient du kérosène, qu'il avait demi-tour et qu'il allait essayer de se poser en urgence sur une piste de l'aéroport de New York. Malheureusement, l'avion explosa avant de toucher le sol. Il n'y eut que sept survivants. James avait perdu toute sa famille._

Cette nuit-là - comme chaque nuit depuis trois semaines que le crash avait eut lieu - James rêvait de sa dernière journée avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Enfin, cauchemarder aurait plutôt été le mot juste. Il était chez son parrain, Neville Longbottom, depuis l'accident tragique. Il allait faire sa première rentrée à Hogwarts le lendemain. Il se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à une panique incontrôlable, il allait devoir prendre le train, qui bien qu'ensorcelé, était un moyen de transport moldu, autant dire un danger. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, ça lui faisait bien trop peur. Le petit garçon se mit alors à prier qui l'entendrait de l'aider. Il voulait tout oublier de la tragédie qu'il avait vécue moins d'un mois plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il y eut un immense flash de lumière blanche, presque irréelle.

Quand James ouvrit les yeux - qu'il avait dû fermer à cause de la trop forte et si soudaine luminosité - il se trouvait dans un couloir immense. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries et de tableaux anciens, camouflant ainsi la majeure partie des pierres froides dont ils étaient faits.

-Où suis-je ?, murmura l'enfant, des sanglots dans la voix.

-À Hogwarts, évidemment, répondit un tableau représentant un vieil homme au nez crochu et aux yeux sévères.

-Je…je…

-Vous devriez aller voir le directeur, jeune homme, déclara une très belle femme qui se trouvait dans un cadre non loin de celui de l'homme qui avait répondu à James.

-Je ne sais pas où est son bureau…

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, je vais vous montrer.

-Merci.

Et le petit James suivit la femme à travers la moitié du château. Elle disparaissait d'un tableau pour réapparaître dans le suivant, et ainsi de suite. Finalement, le garçon se retrouva devant une imposante gargouille

-Le mot de passe est "Patacitrouille".

-Merci, madame.

-De rien mon petit. Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide, demandez à parler à Lady Rosa.

La femme repartie, le jeune Potter prononça le mot de place et la gargouille laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon. Une fois au sommet, il frappa à l'immense porte en chêne.

-Entrez.

Le garçon pénétra alors dans le bureau directorial et se stoppa net quand il vit la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Bonsoir. Qui ai-je l'honneur de recevoir ?

-Pro… profes… seur… Dumble… dore ? Mais c'est imposs…impossible ! Vous êtes… mort.

-Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, je vous assure. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, répondit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

-James Potter, monsieur.

-Potter ? Je ne connais aucun Potter qui ait des enfants de votre âge. Qui sont vos parents ?

-Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley…

-Votre mère serait-elle une cousine d'Arthur, par hasard ?

-Non. C'est sa fille.

-Sa… Mais ce n'est pas possible, Arthur a seulement vingt-et-un ans… Il ne peut pas être votre grand-père. À moins que… Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

James raconta alors au directeur les évènements qui l'avaient amenés à Hogwarts. À la fin de son récit, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les stopper.

-Je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé. Il arrive parfois que lorsque l'on souhaite très fort quelque chose, cette chose se réalise. Vous, vous avez souhaité oublier les évènements tragiques de votre vie, une autre vous a donc été offerte.

-Je ne comprends pas, monsieur, pourquoi je suis à Hogwarts et comment vous êtes… vivant.

-C'est en fait très simple, vous êtes retourné dans le passé - nous sommes en 1971 - et par conséquent, je ne suis pas encore mort… Quant au fait que vous soyez arrivé ici, je n'ai pas d'explication dont je sois totalement certain, mais peut-être que c'était l'endroit le mieux adapté à vous recevoir. Ou alors, c'est parce que vous deviez, à votre époque, venir à Hogwarts mais que vous ne vouliez pas prendre le train, donc en arrivant ici directement, cela vous évitait cet inconvénient.

-Monsieur… Je ne veux jamais retourner là-bas.

-Je vous comprends parfaitement, monsieur Potter. Il va donc falloir penser à vous trouver une famille d'accueil. J'ai justement un couple d'amis qui désespère de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Et par une heureuse coïncidence, ils s'appellent eux aussi Potter. Ils ont toute ma confiance. Si vous êtes d'accord, je peux leur demander de venir ici. Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront de vous recevoir chez eux comme leur propre fils.

-Oui, je veux bien. Mais, ce que je voulais, quand j'ai fait mon vœu, c'était tout oublier et là, je revois toujours l'accident quand je ferme les yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperais de cela après que nous ayons parlé avec mes amis.

Le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Après y avoir jeté de la poudre de Cheminette, il passa la tête à travers les flammes et appela :

-Adam ? Lottie ?

-Albus ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci, Lottie. Pourriez-vous venir à Hogwarts avec Adam, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, nous arrivons tout de suite.

Cinq minutes à peine après, un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans et une femme du même âge, tous deux à l'allure aristocratique, sortirent de la cheminée. L'homme était grand, ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués sur son crâne. Il portait une fine moustache. La femme était de petite taille et elle était blonde. Tous deux avaient les yeux bleus. On pouvait y lire gentillesse et honnêteté, ainsi que l'amour sincère qu'ils se portaient mutuellement quand ils se regardaient.

-Bonsoir, mes amis. Je présume que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici.

-En effet, bien que cela nous fasse plaisir de vous revoir.

-Qui est ce jeune garçon, Albus ?

-Adam, Lottie, je vous présente James Potter.

-Po… Potter ?

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu. James va vous expliquez ce qui l'amène parmi nous.

Alors, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée - déjà bien avancée - James raconta son histoire.

-Pauvre petit, dit Lottie Potter.

-Mais, qu'avons-nous à voir dans cette histoire, ma femme et moi ?

-Il est évident que James ne peut pas retourner d'où il vient. Il va donc falloir lui trouver un endroit où vivre. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. Je voudrais que vous accueilliez ce jeune garçon.

-Nous ? Oh, Adam, dis-moi que tu es d'accord !

-Bien sûr, si James accepte de venir avec nous.

-James ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Albus, nous nous occuperons de lui comme s'il était notre fils.

-Parfait. Maintenant, il reste un problème à régler, comme James nous l'a expliqué, il souhaite ne plus se souvenir de la tragédie qu'il a vécue. Il existe bien une solution, mais je voudrais votre avis. Il s'agirait d'"effacer" sa mémoire et de lui créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

-Non, pas si c'est fait par quelqu'un de puissant. Comme moi.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est assez extrême quand même.

-Je veux le faire, intervint le petit Potter.

-Tu es sûr de toi, James ?

-Oui. Je ne veux plus revoir mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur morts dans ces sacs mortuaires…

-Alors c'est d'accord, Albus? Vous pouvez le faire.

-Bien, monsieur Potter, veuillez vous asseoir ici. Pour commencer, je vais vous lancer un Oubliettes très puissant. Puis, je vous implanterai de nouveaux souvenirs. Vous serez inconscient durant le temps cette opération. Quand vous reprendrez connaissance, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien de ce qui vous est arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, enfin rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous vous rappellerez de moments vécus avec vos nouveaux parents, ici présents. Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Alors, allons-y. Oubliettes. Memoriam Nuevam. Felicis Novellis. Famili Recognis.

James ouvrit lentement les yeux et se levant, chancela un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Nous étions venu rendre visite au professeur Dumbledore et tu as eu un léger malaise.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que James reste ici pour cette nuit, la rentrée est demain et il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fatigue trop avec le voyage. Vous pouvez rester aussi, si vous voulez, ajouta le directeur en s'adressant au couple Potter.

-D'accord.

-Dans ce cas là, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

-Papa, maman, je peux rester avec vous cette nuit ?

-Ou…oui, bien sûr mon chéri, répondit Lottie, émue que le garçon qu'elle avait accepté d'accueillir l'ait appelée "maman".

James et ses "parents" passèrent donc la nuit et la journée à Hogwarts. Puis, Adam et Lottie Potter durent partir quand les autres élèves arrivèrent. Puis, le garçon rejoignit, les autres premières années pour la cérémonie de la Répartition et il fut envoyé à Gryffindor.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je sais, c'est strange..._

_Mais bon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà, la suite... et fin._

_Ce chapitre est d'une forme différente, c'est des 'bouts de vie' de James. Un recueil de drabbles, en quelque sorte..._

_Depuis le premier chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas acquis les droits de Harry Potter et compagnie, donc, tout appartient à JKR._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Présentations, 1****er**** septembre 1971 :**

James entra dans le dortoir qui allait être sa chambre pour les sept années à venir. Trois garçons s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Salut !

-Bonsoir.

-On va enfin pouvoir faire connaissance maintenant qu'on est tous là. Je suis Sirius Black, mais vous pouvez oublier mon nom de famille. Je hais les Black ! Et vous ?

-Quoi ? Si on hait les Black ?

-Mais non, vos noms ?

-Ah, moi c'est James Potter.

-Peter Pettigrew.

Le quatrième garçon regardait les trois autres timidement, il avait l'air de vouloir faire oublier sa présence. Il était très maigre et semblait malade.

-Et toi ?, demanda Sirius d'un ton doux.

-Remus Lupin.

--

**La meilleure idée de James, 31 octobre 1971 :**

-Alors prêt pour la fête spécial Slytherins ?

-Plus que jamais, Sirius. Snivellus va regretter d'avoir jeté un pétard mouillé dans le chaudron de Remus et Peter.

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait, si _vous_ ne lui aviez pas jeté de la poudre à verrue…

-Oh, Remus, avoue que c'était drôle de le voir avec toutes ces verrues qui lui ont poussé sur le visage.

-D'accord, je reconnais. Mais, ça va le rendre encore plus furieux contre nous, si on fait ça. Et ça n'en finira jamais…

-Et puis je suis sûr que ça leur ira bien les cheveux roses à ces sales serpents !

-Oui, c'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eu James.

--

**Remus, un loup-garou ?, 10 mars 1973 :**

-Ce soir, on fait la fête pour ton anniversaire, 'Mus. Ici, dans le dortoir.

-Euh, je ne serai pas là. Je… je dois aller voir ma mère. Elle est toujours très malade, vous savez…

-Tu ne peux pas y aller demain plutôt ?

-Non, désolé. Mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'est ce soir que je dois y aller. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller maintenant.

Remus sortit alors du dortoir.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est bizarre ?, demanda James à ces deux autres amis.

-De quoi ?

-Toutes ces absences. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles sont un peu trop régulières ?

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… C'est normal que Remus aille voir sa mère régulièrement.

-Et le fait qu'il ne parte qu'une nuit par mois. D'ailleurs, comment fait-il pour aller et revenir de Londres en aussi peu de temps ?

-Il doit utiliser une cheminée.

-Admettons, mais pourquoi part-il à chaque fois pour la pleine lune ?

-La… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il part à chaque nuit de pleine lune.

-Tu crois que sa mère est un loup-garou ?

-Non. Lui, déclara James.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Peter, je suis très sérieux.

-James, tu penses _vraiment_ ce que tu dis ?

-Bien sûr. Réfléchissez un peu. Remus part à _toutes_ les pleines lunes, quand il revient il est extrêmement fatigué. Et il y a quelques temps, tu as remarqué de nombreuses cicatrices sur son torse, Sirius, quand tu es entré dans la salle de bain alors qu'il y était. Ça fait beaucoup, non ?

-Tu es vraiment sûr pour les pleines lunes ?

-Oui. Je suis sûr que Remus est un loup-garou.

--

**Animagi ?, 26 mai 1973 :**

-Les gars, j'ai eu une super idée pour aider Remus.

-L'aider ?

-Pour son "petit problème de fourrure".

-Oh. Et c'est quoi, cette "super idée" ?

-On va devenir des Animagi.

-Mais, c'est très difficile. Et personne ne nous laissera faire, on est trop jeunes…

-C'est pourquoi on va le dire à personne. Et surtout pas à Remus. On ne lui dira que quand on aura réussi. Car on réussira, Peter.

-Je trouve que c'est une idée fantastique, James !

--

**Contemplation, 4 décembre 1973 :**

James était assis au fond de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Comme d'habitude, il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait le professeur Binns. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il ne parlait pas avec ses amis, ni ne dormait, à moitié couché sur sa table.

Non, il était en pleine contemplation d'une jeune Gryffindor. La plus belle fille qu'il n'est jamais vu, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu passer deux ans près d'elle sans remarquer à quelle point elle était sublime. La lumière se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux auburn. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il en avait apprit chacune des expressions, chacun des traits. Il connaissait par cœur les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille. Lily Evans.

Elle était magnifique et il l'aimait. Il en était sûr, un jour, elle l'aimera elle aussi. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer mais il le _savait. _Il le ressentait au plus profond de son coeur. Tout comme il avait su qu'il avait raison pour Remus. Et tout comme il avait su, en le voyant la première fois, que Sirius serait son meilleur ami.

--

**Première petite amie, 17 avril 1974 :**

-Salut, James.

-Oh, Samantha.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais.

-Dis, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? Je sais que tu veux Evans, mais comme elle ne veux pas, je me suis dis que peut-être…

-Ok.

--

**Sirius et Remus, 22 février 1975 :**

James entra en trombe dans le dortoir. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été un désastre; un de batteurs avait frappé une poursuiveuse et lui-même avait failli tomber de son balai après qu'un Slytherin ne lui ait jeté un sort de Déséquilibre.

Il pensait être seul, ses amis devaient être dans le parc. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui le vit le stoppa net dans son avancée.

Sirius et Remus était tous les deux sur le lit du premier, seulement vêtus de leurs boxers, son meilleur ami à califourchon sur le loup-garou et l'embrassait, tout en le caressant.

-Euh, désolé…, marmonna James avant d'esquiver un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce.

-James ! Attends.

--

**Animagi !, 26 novembre 1975 :**

-Ce soir, on vient avec toi, Remus.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es cinglé… Si vous approchez, le loup va devenir fou et il va vous attaquer. _Je _vais vous attaquer…

-Non. Les loups-garous n'attaquent que les humains.

-Et vous n'êtes pas des humains peut-être ?!?

-Si, mais…

James se tut et après quelques secondes, un cerf se trouvait à sa place. Puis Sirius et Peter se transformèrent à leur tour, respectivement en chien et en rat.

-Mais… je… vous êtes des Animagi…., bégaya Remus quand ses trois amis eurent retrouvé leur forme initiale.

-Oui, c'est grâce à James. C'est lui qui a eut cette merveilleuse idée.

-Comme ça, on pourra t'accompagner à chaque pleine lune.

-Me…merci.

--

**Le capitaine Potter remporte la Coupe, 12 juin 1976 :**

-McKenzie attrape le Vif-d'Or ! Gryffindor remporte la Coupe !

James descendit en piqué vers ses coéquipiers qui s'étaient déjà posé au sol.

Il avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch chaque année depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe, mais c'était sa première victoire en tant que capitaine.

--

**Lily dit 'oui', 11 janvier 1977 :**

-Lily ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ?

-Ben, maintenant qu'on s'entend bien, je me disais que peut-être tu accepterais de sortir avec moi.

-James…

-Attends, tu dois me laisser finir. Je sais que pendant toutes ces années, je n'étais pas très sérieux, mature ou tout ce que tu veux. J'étais prétentieux et ridicule. Mais j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi quand je te disais que je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au début de notre troisième année et depuis ce sentiment n'a fait qu'accroître. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais comme ça, je ne savais plus réagir normalement quand tu étais près de moi. Je t'aime, Lily. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Oui. Je veux sortir avec toi, James.

--

**Futurs Aurors, 1****er**** octobre 1978 :**

-J'ai réussi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ?, demanda Lily.

-J'ai réussi le concours d'entrée au Centre de Formation des Aurors !

-C'est formidable !

À ce moment-là, il y eut un énorme bruit au salon, suivit d'un "James" retentissant. C'était Sirius qui venait de débouler chez ses amis par cheminée.

-James, j'ai réussi !

-Moi aussi.

-Super, on va encore être ensemble.

--

**Lily dit 'oui' (2), 14 février 1979 :**

James avait réservé une surprise à sa petite amie pour la Saint Valentin, un dîner romantique aux chandelles. Mais il y avait une autre raison.

-Lily chérie, commença James à la fin du repas.

Il se mit alors à genoux devant la jeune femme.

-Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Ou… oui, je le veux.

--

**Panique, 28 juin 1979 :**

-Padfoot, c'est horrible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _encore _Prongs ?

-Et si elle disait 'non' ? Ou si elle ne vient pas ? Ou…

-STOP ! Lily va venir, c'est son mariage à elle aussi. Et elle ne dira pas 'non', elle t'aime.

-Mais si elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas prête à se marier ?

-James, elle nous a assez enquiquiné pour que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui, alors je peux t'assurer qu'elle est prête.

--

**Voici notre fils, 31 juillet 1980 :**

-Sirius, Remus, Peter. Je vous présente Harry, notre fils.

-Il a les yeux de Lily, dit Remus.

-Et les cheveux en bataille de son père, rit Sirius.

-Et j'en suis fier, déclara James. Padfoot, est-ce que tu acceptes d'être le parrain de Harry et de t'en occuper, avec Remus bien sûr, s'il nous arrive quelque chose à Lily et moi ?

-Moi ? Parrain ?

-Oui, toi.

-Oui, bien sûr.

--

**Le Gardien du Secret, 16 octobre 1981 :**

-J'ai bien réfléchi, James. Il vaudrait mieux pas que je sois votre Gardien du Secret. Les Mangemorts connaissent nos liens, ils savent que tu es mon meilleur ami. Ils se douteront tout de suite que c'est moi.

-À qui tu penses alors ? Remus ?

-Non, pas Remus. Je pensais à un coup de bluff.

-Peter ?

-Évidemment. Qui d'autre ? Les Mangemorts ne se douterons jamais que ça puisse être lui.

-Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, effectivement.

-C'est la meilleure solution. Et, moi, je me cacherai. Par contre, il ne faut que _personne_ d'autre ne soit au courant. Pas même Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

-Rien. Plus rien.

-Tu crois que c'est _lui_ le traître ?

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, lui, pense que je le suis.

-Mais, c'est absurde !

--

**Mort et souvenirs, 31 octobre 1981 :**

-C'est lui, c'est Voldemort, hurla James. Lily, prends Harry et cours, je vais le retenir.

La porte qui vole en éclat, un rire dément, puis une lumière verte.

Et en quelques secondes, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses parents, ses _véritables_ parents. Ginny et _Harry_. _Son_ fils. Son fils qui était _son_ _père_. Puis l'accident, ce jour où il avait tout perdu. Ce jour qui l'avait amené jusque là. Le jour où il était devenu son propre grand-père. Ce grand-père qui n'aurait jamais existé sans cet accident. _Il_ n'aurait jamais existé sans cet accident. Et il su que c'était fini, il mourait et Lily mourrait dans quelques minutes. Voldemort serait réduit à néant par un bébé. Un bébé qui grandirait et finirait par détruire définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Alors là, on vient d'attendre le sommet de l'étrange... Disons que le Temps est inexplicable et très très très complexe et de cette manière, peut-être qu'il serait possible d'admettre le fait que James soit à la fois le père et le fils de Harry... Même si c'est quasiment impossible à imaginer !_

_Et, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un Remus/Sirius. Que voulez-vous, je suis droguée au RL/SB !_

_Bon, sinon, ça vous a plu ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
